


寒徹骨

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [4]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1997年4月，洛城的錄音室。「TOSHI！你來了，今天⋯⋯」「YOSHIKI。」「嗯？」YOSHIKI停下來，看見TOSHI臉上嚴肅的表情，試圖緩解尷尬地笑了笑，「怎、怎麼了？」
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	寒徹骨

**Author's Note:**

> 有點心理變態的小故事，做好心理準備再看唷！

1997年4月，洛城的錄音室。

「TOSHI！你來了，今天⋯⋯」

「YOSHIKI。」

「嗯？」YOSHIKI停下來，看見TOSHI臉上嚴肅的表情，試圖緩解尷尬地笑了笑，「怎、怎麼了？」

TOSHI一步兩步走到他面前，素淨的黑襯衫看起來格外有壓迫感。

「你幹、幹嘛？」

TOSHI吻了他。

不是輕碰嘴唇，而是深深的吸吮探入，彷彿這輩子不會再有第二次、彷彿吻完之後就要割斷降落傘的繩子從此天人永隔。吻著吻著，TOSHI冰涼的手揪住了他的前襟，從戶外帶入的晚春寒氣跟著滲了進來，竄進他的胸腔⋯⋯TOSHI越抓越緊，最上面一顆釦子都被扯開了，平常TOSHI不會這樣抓他的，YOSHIKI驚得說不出話來。

TOSHI鬆開他，睜眼。

「YOSHIKI⋯⋯讓我走吧。」

TOSHI的眸子是地獄深淵的黑，亦如肩上的黑髮、頸下的黑衫，比平時要蒼白消瘦的臉冰冷得像吸血公爵，彷彿把全部情感都封入了嘴，在剛才那一吻全數交上了，餘下沒有血色的暗色薄唇，和什麼也不剩的冰冷軀殼。

「我想退團。」

那瞬間的TOSHI，像魔鬼一樣可怖，卻勾魂懾魄，帥得天理不容，不可一世又喪盡天良。

一句話奪走他的生命。

血液凝固的霎那，讓過去他在情場裡經歷的那些高潮駭浪都相形成了兒戲。YOSHIKI忽然明白了，他一輩子所追逐企盼的，正是一個敢這樣對待自己的危險情人。

在他說一沒有二的世界裡，有一個人知道他最重要的東西是什麼，並且能夠輕聲細語把它捏碎。

他曾在暴戾青春中揮舞無數熱血拳頭，在銅鈸上燃起烈焰燻黑一室，在高台上揮汗狂奔，躍入一個又一個溫暖的懷抱⋯⋯不，他曾以為年少就應該追求烈火，但沒有用，烈火燒不乾他的淚，只有冰點以下的冷暴力能凍住他的無盡雨。

他覺得骨頭都要被凍碎了，嘎哩嘎哩地作響，全身瘋狂搔癢，然後一股新鮮的慾望熱血湧出，在凍裂的骨頭縫間竄流，冰熱相交處啪滋作響，彷彿雷電，一吋一吋酥麻全身，令他抽搐，直到再也動彈不得——

這次他真正醒了過來。

臥室的微光映入眼簾，比夢裡的男人大二十三歲的戀人正好好地躺在身邊，沉睡著。

YOSHIKI傾過身去，伸手。他迷戀這個人沒在笑的時候，顴骨下那兇狠的線條，他的指尖沿著那條縱線，撫摸戀人的臉。

指尖在頰緣沒了支撐，這時縱線上的眼睛睜了開來，露出一雙幼犬般濕潤的黑溜溜眼珠子，接著底下的圓鼻子皺了皺，噗哧一聲，八重齒全開笑了出來。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻！你在幹嘛呀？我聞到了唷！」

「囉唆！」

YOSHIKI抄起枕頭往TOSHI臉上蓋，然後掀開棉被起身，去清理夢裡高潮的殘跡。

（全文完）


End file.
